


Encontro no Pronto-Socorro

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medical, F/F, First Dates, First Meetings
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Janet está trabalhando no pronto-socorro quando alguém chega tendo se machucado resgatando um gato.





	Encontro no Pronto-Socorro

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Meeting in the E.R.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527423) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Janet não conseguia se lembrar de uma época em que sua vida não foi tão caótica. Certamente não desde a faculdade de medicina. Provavelmente nada perto das últimas duas décadas, ao ponto que um dia que não envolvesse ela correndo de um lado para o outro durante seu turno inteiro chamava atenção.

A emergência estava calma naquela noite, ninguém tinha comido coisas que não deveria - ou se masturbado usando coisas que não deveria -, nenhum membro ou apêndice arrancado, e surpreendentemente nenhum incidente com lança-chamas apesar do frio.

Ela estava aproveitando a oportunidade para começar a papelada da noite quando a enfermeira apareceu com a ficha de uma paciente.

“Você vai gostar dessa. Arquivada em, pessoas não deveriam fazer coisas idiotas,” ela disse, entregando a ficha para Janet.

“A noite não estaria completa sem uma,” Janet disse, olhando para a ficha.

“Ela esta na sala de trauma um. Oh, e ela é linda.”

Janet desconsiderou o que ela disse. Sua vida amorosa era bem desastrosa se todo mundo sentia que era preciso interferir, como se ela fosse usar a sala de emergência para namorar.

Ela foi para a sala de trauma um, ao menos o caso parecia simples o bastante, alguns pontos, talvez algumas vacinas. No quesito comportamento que faltava em auto-preservação, não era ruim demais.

Janet abriu a porta e certo, a enfermeira tinha razão, essa, Janet encarou a ficha de novo, Samantha era mesmo linda. Mesmo se sua mão estivesse coberta por faixas ensanguentadas.

“O que temos aqui?” ela perguntou, puxando um banco para sentar.

“Bem,” Samantha começou, esfregando a nuca com sua mão boa, “vamos dizer que não foi meu momento de maior orgulho.”

Janet sorriu, cuidando para baixar seu rosto para deixar o sorriso escondido. “O que quer que seja, prometo que já ouvi pior.”

Ela ergueu a gaze devagar. O sangue estava começando a coagular, mas não seria o bastante para fechar o ferimento, precisaria de pontos com certeza.

“Um motor de carro, uma gata, e minha mão tiveram uma briga, dois de três saíram inteiros,” ela disse.

Janet riu, precisando de um segundo para recuperar seu controle. Não era a história por si mesma, mas o jeito que ela contou. “Sinto muito.”

Samantha sorriu. “Não se preocupe. Também riria se estivesse no seu lugar. Eu provavelmente vou rir disso quando parar de doer tanto.”

“Você trouxe a gata junto para testar para raiva?” Janet perguntou, procurando por uma mudança de assunto quando começou a limpar a ferida.

“Não, meu irmão levou ela no veterinário.”

“Era sua gata?”

“Não, ela… provavelmente deveria contar essa história do começo. Acho que só passar as informações relevantes não é tão fácil quanto soa. Meu irmão ouviu um barulho estranho quando foi ligar o carro e me pediu para verificar. Abri o capô e vi a ponta do rabo de um gato, ela devia estar com frio e entrou. Tentei tirar ela, mas estava presa, então tive que tirar algumas peças para chegar nela. Ela deveria estar em pânico e me atacou assim que teve a chance. A pobrezinha estava com fome e congelada, então meu irmão levou ela no veterinário.”

Tudo bem, não era a coisa mais inteligente a fazer, mas de todos os jeitos que viu pessoas se machucarem, essa era bem razoável. Ela provavelmente não tinha contado toda a história para a enfermeira, e apesar de Janet poder ver porque estava envergonhada, era a coisa decente a fazer. Mesmo chamar profissionais nesse tempo não seria uma boa ideia, já que eram necessário para coisas piores.

“Ela vai ter que ser verificada em uns dois dias, mas se não está apresentando sintomas agora, as chances são boas de que não tenha raiva.”

“Já vi animais com raiva, ela não parecia assim. Ela até estava calma no carro, depois que nós a enrolamos em uma toalha. Acho que só estava assustada. Quem não estaria, machucada e com máquinas pesadas rodando por toda a volta.” Ela tocou o lado esquerdo do corpo sem pensar, olhos fora de foco só por um momento. “De qualquer forma,” ela disse, sacudindo a cabeça e recuperando o controle, “meu irmão pediu para o veterinário nos manter informados.”

Janet queria perguntar para ela sobre isso, havia claramente uma história ali, mas ela não queria se meter, já que não parecia relevante para o problema que a levou até lá.

“Se alguma coisa mudar, você pode voltar para cá, nós temos vacina antirrábica em estoque. É só trazer os resultados do veterinário e pedir para alguém da recepção pegar sua ficha.”

Samantha acenou, e então olhou para a ferida limpa. “Vou precisar de pontos, não vou?”

“Não muitos, mas sim. Não se preocupe, provavelmente não vai deixar uma cicatriz.”

“Cicatrizes não me preocupam, mas obrigada por tentar me confortar. Você não precisa fazer isso, já vi muito pior.”

“Você tem treinamento médico?” Janet perguntou, por falta de algo melhor para dizer.

Ela deu de ombros. “Só treinamento médico de emergência em campo, quando ainda estava na Força Aérea.”

Isso explicava muita coisa. Janet deveria ter percebido antes, muitos de seus colegas eram ex-militares de algum tipo.

“Sério? Eu fui uma médica do exército por alguns anos.”

Janet lhe deu um anestésico local para começar com os pontos.

“Por que você saiu?”

“Eu contei, na época em que não podíamos,” ela disse levemente. Foi há muito tempo, ela não tinha mais problema dizendo isso. “Você?”

“Licença médica,” ela disse, mas não elaborou.

Janet não a forçou. “Então acho que não preciso de dizer que você vai sentir uns puxões.”

Samantha sorriu para ela. “Faça seu pior.”

\---

Quando Janet não ouviu nada de Samantha na semana seguinte, presumiu que isso significa que tudo estava bem. Naquele sentido, o pronto-socorro era muito parecido com o exército, se não visse seus pacientes de novo, era provavelmente um bom sinal. Ela se preocupava mais com aqueles que via com frequência demais, como o cara que vinha quase toda semana convencido de que era um alienígena.

“Fraiser, chegando pelo telhado,” Jennifer disse, correndo por ela.

Janet a seguiu correndo, conseguindo pegar o mesmo elevador. “O que temos?”

“Dois pacientes, homem e mulher, vinte e poucos anos, envolvidos em uma batida de carro, não puderam ser estabilizados no helicóptero.”

A porta do elevador se abriu.

“Não temos nenhuma sala de operações livre,” Janet informou. Ela sabia muito bem, tinha um paciente com uma perna quebrada que precisaria de pinos e estava esperando por horas.

Elas caminharam até a área de pouso, a uma distância segura. O helicóptero estava no processo de pousar, então elas tiveram de gritar para continuarem falando.

“Passei por Lam no corredor, ela estava saindo da cirurgia, ela pode pegar um.”

“Tudo bem. Qual você quer?”

“Vou pegar o primeiro.”

Elas foram até o helicóptero, cabeças baixas. Um dos paramédicos ajudou Jennifer com a primeira maca, e então a piloto se moveu para ajudar Janet.

“Mulher, 23 anos, respondendo na cena, coração parou no caminho, conseguimos reviver ela,” gritou a piloto.

Janet mal podia a ouvir com as hélices do helicóptero.

“O pulso dela está fraco, me ajuda até o elevador,” ela gritou de volta.

Janet correu com ela, tinha que estabilizar a garota, e logo, ou não duraria até a cirurgia.

\---

Janet estava acabada. Sua paciente finalmente estava em cirurgia, mas longe de estar fora de risco. Depois de trabalhar nela por uma hora, e ter que reiniciar o coração dela duas vezes, Janet estava exausta, tudo o que queria era um café.

Ela foi para a sala do café, e por um milagre, alguém tinha feito café fresco.

“Oh, quem quer que tenha feito isso, eu te amo,” ela disse, fechando os olhos e abraçando a caneca de café ainda fervente.

“Pelo menos você é fácil de agradar,” veio uma voz do outro lado da sala.

Janet se virou e lá estava Samantha, só que agora ela estava vestida como um dos pilotos de resgate. De repente, a piloto que falou com ela mais cedo soava muito familiar.

“Samantha? O que você está fazendo aqui?” ela perguntou, e então se arrependeu. Pergunta horrível, a resposta era obviamente pegando café.”

“Sam, por favor,” ela disse. “Acabei de deixar outro paciente aqui, estou esperando pela próxima chamada. Como está o casal de antes?”

“O homem ainda está em cirugia, mas fora de perigo. A mulher acabou de ser levada para cirurgia, ainda é cedo demais para dizer.”

Sam acenou. “Foi uma batida muito feia. O carro foi completamente destruído, quase tivemos que amputar a perna direita do homem para tirar ele de lá.”

“Keller me disse que ele tinha um pedaço do câmbio saindo da perna, mas que ela tinha esperança de que a Lam podia salvar a perna.”

Nenhuma delas sabia o que dizer depois disso, então ficaram em silêncio. Quando se tornou desconfortável demais, Janet procurou por qualquer coisa para dizer.

“Não sabia que você trabalhava aqui.”

“Hoje é meu primeiro dia. Preciso dizer que sentia falta da ação.”

“Como está a mão?” ela perguntou, apontando para a mão que Sam tinha machucado antes, coberta por suas luvas.

Sam olhou para sua mão e então deu de ombros, tirando a luva. “Esta curando bem, obrigada por isso.”

Janet sorriu. “Sem risco de raiva então?”

Sam tirou o celular do bolso. “Não, ela está bem, levei ela para casa faz alguns dias,” ela disse, mostrando para Janet a foto de sua gata.

“Ela é tão fofa!”

Sam estava prestes a dizer alguma coisa, mas seu bip tocou. “Desculpa, tenho que ir.”

“Boa viagem,” ela disse, e assim que Sam partiu, ela repetiu para si mesma. “Boa viagem, que tipo de idiota eu sou?”

\---

O turno de Janet tinha acabado de terminar, e tudo o que ela queria fazer era ir para casa. Esquece, tudo o que queria era sair com suas amigas como faziam sexta sim sexta não, mas tanto Carolyn como Jennifer decidiram cancelar poucos minutos antes, ambas lhe dando desculpas ridículas.

“Uh, olá,” Sam disse da porta do vestiário.

“Oh, oi, Sam. Você precisa de uma troca de roupas?”

Nas últimas semanas, as duas tinham começado a se conhecer, mesmo que só no trabalho. Janet gostava dela, apesar de que, do contrário do que suas colegas pareciam pensar, não havia nada ali. Ainda, ao menos.

“Não, estranhamente a Lam não quis me deixar sair depois que meu turno terminou há meia hora, e então a Keller me contou uma história esquisita. Algo sobre como a noite de saída das garotas foi cancelada de última hora, e que você estava tanto livre quanto provavelmente desapontada,” ela disse, com o ombro apoiado na parede, puro charme e divertimento.

Janet corou. “Sinto muito, não fazia ideia de que elas iam fazer isso. Vou fazer com que se desculpem.”

Sam sorriu. “Não se preocupe com isso. Para ser sincera, meu irmão está quase fingindo uma emergência só para ver se consegue te passar o meu número.”

“Oh. Oh! Você quer dizer…?” ela começou, sem ter certeza do que dizer.

Sam lhe deu um sorriso envergonhado. “Quer dizer, se você quiser? Pelo menos isso pararia suas amigas antes de elas tentarem nos sequestrar.”

“Quero dizer que você está exagerando, mas para ser sincera, elas fariam isso.”

“Então, o que você tem a dizer?”

Janet decidiu que deveria aproveitar a oportunidade. “Claro, desde que eu não tenha que andar naquela armadilha mortal sua.”

“Você sabe que meu outro veículo é um helicóptero, certo?”

“E você sabe que ninguém que trabalha no pronto-socorro nunca vai andar de moto, certo?”

Sam deu de ombros. “Depois de ser derrubada do céu, elas não parecem tão ruins.”

Janet tinha ouvido essa história, mas não de Sam. Outro dos pilotos conhecia Sam enquanto ainda estava no serviço, e contou para Janet sobre o terrível acidente que deixou Sam perdida e presa dentro do que sobrou do helicóptero por dois dias. O piloto contou para ela que Sam tinha perdido um rim e função do outro, mas Janet sabia pelo arquivo dela que ela tinha função normal em um rim, então presumiu que a perda de função foi temporária. De qualquer modo, não era uma surpresa que saiu da Força Aérea.

“Você pode ter razão, mas minha pior experiência com um veículo foi quando quebrei um braço da primeira vez que andei em uma bicicleta sem rodinhas.”

Sam riu. “Agora entendo porque você não gosta de motos.”

“Um acordo: sua moto cabe na traseira da minha caminhonete.”

“É um encontro então. Vou te deixar terminar de se vestir, te encontro no estacionamento?”

“Já vou para lá.”

Assim que Sam saiu, Janet baixou os olhos, sorrindo. Naquele momento, não sabia se queria brigar com suas amigas ou agradecer elas por isso. O resultado da noite iria decidir.


End file.
